Another Chance
by gladysnotw
Summary: Percival Graves has been accused of willingly aiding Grindelwald by allowing him to take his identity. Being tried for his accused crimes, all his hope falls onto one woman.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day when she received the message. It had rained the night before and it was bitterly cold outside. Aubrey struggled with her short black hair and as the wind seemed eager to mess with it. Aubrey passed a gentleman who handed her a folded piece of paper. He shoved it in her hand and kept walking. She grimaced and unfolded the paper, expecting a joke or swear word. To her surprise, it was a message.

She hurried out of sight and walked into an alley. She apparated back into her small house and turned to see an old professor staring at her. "Aubrey, it's been years since you last visited Hogwarts."

Aubrey smiled a bit. "Professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe this pleasure? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"I've come to discuss a serious matter with you. You've chosen to work in the muggle world, despite all that you know. You were a talented witch in your day."

"Have you come to flatter me, professor?"

"My point, Aubrey, is that you are needed. You studied wizarding law before you changed your mind to become an author. You'll need your old skills to help me in bringing justice."

Aubrey plopped down on her couch as she raised her eyebrows. "And, who would I be suing?"

He gave her a look. "You will not be suing. You will be defending a wizard who's been charged with a crime."

"Indeed? Who?"

Dumbledore took out a newspaper and handed it to her. She looked at the cover and saw the moving picture of a man, around his late 30's. He had dark hair and eyes. Under his picture were two words: _Percival Graves_.

She read through the article until her eyebrows furrowed. "He's charged with treason. For supporting Grindelwald himself?"

"I'm afraid the evidence is very overwhelming. However, the man is innocent."

Aubrey was taken back. "That's a risky guess, sir."

"It's not a guess, I assure you. I will not go far into it, but I knew Grindelwald. I also knew Percival Graves. He is innocent."

Aubrey went back to reading through the article. "He's in America. Are they sending him here to be tried?"

Dumbledore paced her living room as he shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. My dear, I am sending you to America to defend him."

He waved a wand and all her luggage appeared there before her. She gave a heavy sigh as she glanced back up at Dumbledore. He had a small smile, and she could tell he was hoping she would go through with it. "Very well. I'll take his case. Consider it a favor from an old student."

"Thank you, my dear. Safe travels. Your boat leaves in ten minutes."

She muttered a spell and all her luggage shrunk down. Gently, she placed it in her pocket and gave Dumbledore a nod. "I'll try to write, sir. It was godd to see you again."

They shook hands. He handed her her ticket and he thanked her again before she apparated to the docks to board her boat. Aubrey boarded and went into her room to unpack. She kept the newspaper Dumbledore gave her and laid down in bed to read more of Percival Graves. He was an auror for MACUSA and worked in their Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aubrey scribbled down notes on Graves as she studied as much of him as she could. She realized she didn't have any information on his relationship with Grindelwald aside of being accused of supporting him.

How could an auror support and be in communication with Grindelwald without being noticed? She assumed he was a reasonably powerful wizard, similarly to Grindelwald. Throughout the night, she wrote down notes and studied what she could. With a heavy sigh, she realized she would have to find out more when she arrived in America. Graves was being held in New York by the MACUSA and had been branded as a traitor to wizardkind. If the poor fellow truly was innocent (she still had her doubts), it would be difficult to defend him.

If there was anything she knew of wizarding laws in America, it's that they're very strict and mostly foolish. American wizards did not believe in marriage between muggles and wizards. True, not many wizards in the UK believed in such an idea, but Americans were more against it. As the hours passed, Aubrey decided to get some sleep.

The next afternoon, she arrived in America and was amazed at how crowded the place was. She could barely get by people without bumping into someone. Most people were very rude and just pushed their way through. Aubrey was pushed into a small shop and she tried to catch her breath. The streets were full of people. After an hour, she managed to find a hotel and book a room. It wasn't a fancy place, but it wasn't too cheap either.

Quickly, she set out to find the MACUSA headquarters. Dumbledore had sent her an owl on where to find it. There were several ways, but Aubrey decided to stick with the entrance found near central park. A statue stood by the park and had a plaque at the bottom of it. There was some Latin written on the plaque. With her wand, she read the Latin and gave it a wave. Carefully, she stuck out her hand and went through the statue, almost like how one gets through the barrier at Kings Cross Station.

She appeared at headquarters and gazed in amazement at how many windows there were. Clearing her throat, she approached a young witch behind a desk. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Aubrey took out Dumbledore's letter and tried to scan through it before replying. "Ah, yes, I'm looking for...Picquery?"

"Oh, President Picquery?"

"Yes, him. I have an appointment with him."

The young woman gave a small laugh. " _She_ will be in her office. I'll show you the way."

Aubrey followed her down a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. Several doors covered the walls as they stopped at one white one. The woman knocked and the door opened. Aubrey stepped inside as she saw a woman with dark skin, waiting for her. She had a large, gold head piece on her head and a long robe. "Are you Miss Masterson?"

Aubrey gave a single nod. "Yes, yes. You must be President Picquery."

"Yes. Please, have a seat."

President Picquery didn't look very welcoming. She frowned the whole time and didn't even properly greet Aubrey, She sat down in front of the president as she stood and paced the room. She was distressed, Aubrey could tell. "You've come to defend Percival Graves."

"Well, I was actually _sent_. I didn't volunteer-"

"Do you realize what this man is being charged with, Miss Masterson?"

Aubrey grimaced. "Ah, yes. He's been charged with-"

" _Treason_. This man has aided Grindelwald himself by allowing him to take possession of his identity and physical form and..."

Aubrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her jaw slightly hung open as the president continued speaking. Her eyes were filled with anger and concern. Aubrey felt so small as she was being informed more of Percival Graves. She felt so stupid for knowing next to nothing about him.

"Grindelwald impersonated Graves for God-knows how long, and nearly got this entire city destroyed for it."

Aubrey grimaced at that and took out her notebook to write notes. The president raised an eyebrows at this, but continued. "He was aiding an Obscurial. Planning to use his power for his dark deeds."

"A what? An Obscurial?"

President Picquery folded her arms. "You don't know what an Obscurial is. You know almost nothing of Percival Graves, yet you are here to defend him in court. How can you even sit in my office, wasting my time?"

Biting her lip, Aubrey didn't know how to reply. "I was sent here by Albus Dumbledore, ma'am. He gave me little information on this case. However, I've done my own studying. I intend to do my best for this man. Now, where is he being held?"

"You expect me to show you to him? Can you even defend yourself magically? You've not impressed me, Miss Masterson. I expected more from a witch of your study."

Now it was Aubrey's turn to be upset. "Show me to him. Please. You can insult me during the court case. Until then, I will do my job as I have been sent to do."

President Picquery stared at her for a moment until she finally side-smiled. She stepped out of her office and Aubrey followed. "He is being held on the island of the green lady. The woman who brought you to my office will tell you more."

Aubrey, despite being upset, gave her a bow of her head. "Thank you."

She walked back up the stairs to see the young woman back at the front desk. She was filing papers with her wand. Aubrey approached her and the woman smiled at her. "Oh, hello! How can I help you?'

"I must find the island of the...green lady. Can you tell me where that might be?"

"Oh, the statue of liberty! Sure, let me get you a map of the city."


	2. Chapter 2

The Statue of Liberty was indeed a sight to be seen. She stood tall and proud as Aubrey's ship approached. A guard led her off the ship and towards the statue. Several muggles looked up at the statue as the guard led Aubrey towards the bottom brick base. They stood before a plain brick wall as the guard glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

"Stand back," he mumbled as he waved his wand.

The bricks slowly parted to reveal a small opening. The guard held out his arm, motioning for her to go inside. Aubrey ducked down and stepped inside. A long hallway was before her as she followed it down. At the end was another witch at a desk. She had two guards at each side of the desk and she smiled up at Aubrey, as she approached.

"Ah, you must be the lawyer," the witch said with a high pitched voice.

Her cheeks were rosy and she had short orange hair. Aubrey gave a nod of her head. "Yes, I'm Aubrey Masterson. I've come to-"

"Oh! Your accent is to die for! Come on, then. I'll have one of the boys show you to the room."

One of the guards turned and waved his wand to the wall behind them. A door appeared as Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "High security, you've got."

The guard side-smiled. "Can't open a door that isn't there, miss."

He opened it and they followed a stack of stairs up. The stairs swirled in a spiral as they made their way up. Finally, it stopped. They stood and stared down into blackness below. The stairs ended with a single stair at the top. Aubrey swallowed and didn't move an inch, afraid to fall into the darkness.

"Now, what?"

The guard lifted his wand into the air. The tip lit up, revealing several doors surrounding them against the walls. One door opened as a long platform came from underneath the door for them to walk on. They stepped onto it as they entered the room. It was dark. The guard switched on a bright light, making Aubrey shut her eyes. When she slowly blinked them open, she saw the man himself. He was behind a large shield of glass that went from the ceiling to the floor. He wore handcuffs and his hands lay on his lap. He hung his head as the guard waved his wand at the glass.

He walked through it like nothing and approached Graves. The guard looked back at Aubrey with a humored smile. She remained behind as the guard yanked Graves' head back by grabbing his hair. Aubrey grimaced, uncomfortable, as she spoke up. "Will that be all?"

The guard ignored her and he knelt down by Graves. "This woman can't save you, traitor. No one can. Shame your master left you behind like this. Is that how he treats all of you fellow servants?"

Aubrey folded her arms. "You may leave us."

The guard stood tall and straight, "Right. Give a holler if anything happens. But, I doubt it."

He walked through the glass once again, giving his wand another wave. He marched out of the door and closed it behind him. Aubrey took out her notebook and a quick notes quill as she slowly approached the glass. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Mr. Graves, my name is Aubrey Masterson. I'm your lawyer, and I will be defending you in wizarding court. You've been accused of high treason against the wizarding world for aiding one Gellert Grindelwald. Do you accept these terms?"

Graves slowly lifted his head up and Aubrey gulped. His lower lip had a dry blood stain and he had a bruise against his head. The quill scribbled down everything she had said and waited as Graves slowly opened his mouth.

"No...I do not," he mumbled.

"And, why is that?"

"Because they are not true."

Aubrey watched as the quill wrote that down. "Mr. Graves, you were an auror, were you not? Surely you have better defense for yourself than that. The court will want to know how Grindelwald came about to stealing your identity. Let's pretend I'm the judge. Explain your case."

Graves' mouth was dry. His dark eyes stared at her as he tried to be cautious in his choice of words. "He tortured me...I had no choice. Either I gave him my identity or he would kill me and move on to the next auror he had in mind. I could not let one of my colleagues fall prey to him."

Nodding, Aubrey watched the quill write. It gave small scratching sounds as it wrote as quickly as possible. "Do you know where he kept you, Mr. Graves?"

"I cannot say for sure. I just remember water and darkness."

Aubrey nodded. "And, would he return for your hair regularly or did he take a reasonable amount once?"

"He would come regularly."

"Very well. Please, come closer to the glass."

Graves stared at her for a few seconds before he slowly got to his feet. He stepped towards the glass, and so did Aubrey. She squinted as she stared at the state of his hair. "Lean your head closer to the glass."

He blinked but did as he was told. Leaning his head down, she examined his hair. Bits of it looked unevenly cut. She glanced at the quill and nodded. It took note of this and she stepped away from the glass. "Thank you. Now, how is it that an auror was overcome by another wizard?"

Graves swallowed. "Surely you've heard of him. The dark magic he possesses is unlike anything I've ever seen."

Aubrey stared at his injuries and tilted her head a bit. "How did you come about those bruises?"

"The were rather rough with me."

She felt her cheeks burning red with anger. The quill paused at that and wrote it down. The injuries were fresh. Maybe a day or two old. Aubrey held out her hand to the quill and it rested on her hand. "I'll be back tomorrow, Mr. Graves. There are matters that require my attention."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I must. Thank you for cooperating."

She turned and left Percival Graves alone in his prison. The guard walked her down the stairs and back outside by the statue. Aubrey tucked her notebook and quill away before raising her chin up. She returned back to headquarters, demanding to see President Picquery.

"I'm afraid she's asked not to be disturbed in her office, ma'am," cried one of the secretaries as Aubrey stormed to the president's office.

She opened the door and marched inside to find the president staring at her in shock. The secretary behind Aubrey froze and gave her a nervous smile. "Uh, Miss Masterson is back to see you."

The president raised an eyebrow. "I can see that. Thank you, Derek."

The young man stepped out and closed the door. Aubrey folded her arms and spoke clearly. "Your guards have been mistreating the prisoner, Madame President. His face is bruised and Lord only knows what other injuries he might have. I demand that he be moved."

Picquery gave a small scoff as she remained seated at her desk. "Where would you propose? What proof do you have that my guards are beating him?"

"I've done forensic studies as well as law, Madame President. I know a thing or to about fresh injuries. Unless he had other visitors seeing him, the evidence falls onto your guards."

"I see. Very well. He will be moved to one of our cells here. However, I'm having special security brought. He'll be safer that way, since that seems to concern you so much," the president said, frowning.

"My concern is to ensure that my clients receive appropriate security and treatment. I'll be seeing him tomorrow. I've heard enough for today."

President Picquery raised her eyebrows at that. She stood from her desk and listened intensely. "Is that so? What has the man confessed to? Has he given any new information?"

"It is not my place to reveal such things until the trial, I'm afraid. I will, however, tell you one thing..."

"Yes?"

"The man is innocent."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Graves, can you please explain how Grindelwald first approached you?"

Graves closed his eyes as he tried to regather his thoughts. Aubrey's quick notes quill waited for him to reply. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Forgive me. It's difficult to recall."

"Take your time," she replied.

Graves was moved from his cell from the Statue of Liberty to a cell President Picquery had in mind. It was still within their headquarters. It was similar to a regular prison cell with a barred door. He sat on a bench as Aubrey sat outside of the cell in a chair.

"I was on my way to my apartment, and-"

Aubrey's eyes shot up. "Has your apartment been searched?

"I do not know. They've told me nothing. I would assume they have."

Aubrey looked at the quill as she bit her lip. She glanced back at Graves. "So, he attacked you in you apartment? Was he alone?"

Graves cleared his throat as he flinched at the memory. "Yes. He...didn't attack me, however. He told me his plan to steal my identity. He was very calm. Not at all demanding."

The quill wrote that down as Aubrey stroked her chin. "And, how did you respond?"

"He offered to pay me well for my help. I tried to fight back, but..."

She raised her eyebrows at his sudden pause. Graves narrowed his eyes and he shook his head in disappointment. He hung his head and looked at the floor. Aubrey glanced at the quill and she shrugged. "Mr. Graves, I believe I have enough information for today. I'll return tomorrow."

She stood and nodded at the guard by the door. He nodded back as she left the room, and placed her satchel on her shoulder. Graves watched her leave and gave a small sigh. Aubrey's heels clicked across the marble floor as she made her way out of the building. A strong smell made her stop in her tracks. Closing her eyes, she took in the smell of bread. She followed her nose and it led her to a small bakery.

A small bell chimed as she entered the bakery and she was greeted with shelves of pastries and loafs of bread. She stood at the counter and was greeted by a stout man in an apron. "Hey, how are you? Welcome, welcome."

"Morning. I'm just looking around. Charming pastries you've got."

He smiled. "Thanks. Let me know if I can help you."

She noticed the pastries were shaped like animals and a few creatures only someone from their world would recognize. Her eyes wandered back to the owner as she felt a sense of peace. Another wizard that wasn't Graves or involved in her current line of work. The door to the place opened again as a blonde woman entered. She had rosy cheeks and wore a pink coat. She smiled at the owner and he gulped, but smiled back.

"Hey," he said.

"Morning, Jacob. How are things, darlin'?"

"Good, good. Great, actually."

Aubrey watched as the woman gave him a wink and chose a few pastries. He stared at her as she paid and gave him a small wave. The woman noticed Aubrey and froze. "Oh, God. It's you!"

Aubrey blinked. "Me?"

"You're the witch defending Graves, right?"

"Ah...yes. But, that's a private case, how can you-"

"Oh, you're accent is adorable! But, it can't be a private case if it's in the paper."

The woman took out a newspaper from her purse and handed it to Aubrey. She read through and narrowed her eyes. "This is ridiculous. I need some air. Do you happen to know the direction towards Central Park?"

The woman nodded and her eyes sparkled. "Sure, honey, it's down the street and around the corner. You'll see it. It's a bit of a walk."

Aubrey handed the woman her paper back and thanked her. She hurried out of the bakery and towards Central Park. Hanging her head, she arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. She leaned her head back and tried not to think on the words of the newspaper. As she admired the morning sky, a couple walked by her. They began whispering and staring at her.

The man of the relationship approached her, curiously. "Excuse me? Are you Aubrey Masterson?"

Aubrey glanced at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes, why?"

He glanced at his date and frowned. "You might want to watch yourself. If I were you, I'd let him rot. He nearly got this whole city destroyed. You've already got a bad name for yourself by defending Graves."

"So I've heard," she replied.

His girlfriend took his hand and gave Aubrey a look of disgust. "Come on. She's not worth it. Bloody tart."

The couple walked away without another word. Aubrey looked down at the floor and back up at the sky. Her mind wandered. Why had Dumbledore cared so much for Graves? There was something far serious going on. Sighing, she decided it would be best to head to her hotel. She tossed her satchel on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. Slowly, she climbed into bed and fell asleep with the newspaper on her mind.

 _Sources from inside the MACUSA tell of a young lawyer taking Graves under her wing._

 _What is her motivation? Is she in league with Grindelwald as well? Will she go through with the task?_

 _Sources describe her as demanding and taking her work too seriously._

 _President has given no opinion on the subject aside from calling Aubrey Masterson a fool for wasting her time._

That night, Aubrey awoke and decided to go for an evening walk to think on what Graves had told her. She mumbled to herself as she walked. How could Graves, an auror, be overtaken by Grindelwald? She needed to know more about Grindelwald. As she spotted a cafe, she heard someone behind her. Casually, she glanced behind her as a young man in a large coat walked behind her. He stared at the floor, not paying any attention to her.

She continued on, until another young man approached her. She ignored him until he grabbed her coat collar. He dragged her into an alley as the man behind her followed them. She reached for her wand and yanked it out. The two young men took out wands of their own. It was dark, so she could not identify their faces.

"Drop the case. Grindelwald's killed too much of our kind. How can you be so blind and defend one of his pawns? If you don't drop the case, you'll be killed."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she cast a spell. " _Confundus!_ "

The two men briefly forgot why they were there as Aubrey ran off. She ran until she found an abandoned phone booth. Slowly, she slumped to the floor and hugged her legs, holding back tears. After a few minutes, she got to her feet and headed to Central Park. She approached a statue and waved her wand. The entrance was opened as she entered the MACUSA. She passed several guards and employees who watched as she approached the room where Graves' cell was.

She entered and was greeted with a surprised Graves. He was pacing his cell, rubbing the back of his neck. "Masterson?"

"Graves...I'm terribly sorry...but I cannot help you."


	4. Chapter 4

Graves grimaced a bit as he stood from the bench in his cell. Aubrey stood silently with her chest heaving as he walked closer to the barred door.

"You'll leave me?"

She hung her head for a moment as she caught her breath. "I'm risking too much by doing this."

"You're afraid."

Biting her lip, she looked away. "I'm sorry."

Graves stared. "What happened to Aubrey Masterson? She knew no fear and insisted on doing the right thing. She was a witch that stood up to the president of this organization herself by taking my case and moving me to another cell. Is it because you don't believe me? My case?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she felt frustration building inside her. "I do believe you, but I've been attacked-"

"Welcome to my world, Miss Masterson."

She paused as his dark eyes looked into hers. Sighing, she ran both of her hands through her hair and turned her back to Graves. He watched her pace the room as he sat back down.

"If you will not give your full effort on this case, then I will not discourage your decision to quit," he said, silently.

That last word burned her on the inside. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, remembering that this task was entrusted upon her. She could not bear to leave here because she simply quit. Aubrey took a deep breath and glanced back at Graves.

He stared back at her as she suddenly mumbled a name. "Grindelwald..."

Graves grimaced. "What?"

"Grindelwald...that's it!"

Aubrey's eyes widened as she hurried out of the room, leaving Graves confused. Aubrey hurried past the desk, ignoring the receptionist. She burst into President Picquery's office calling out the same name.

"Grindelwald! I want to see him!"

Picquery's eyes narrowed as she jumped out of her chair, sticking her chin up. "I want you to stop and rethink your last request, Miss Masterson. Am I to understand that you desire to see the most dangerous wizard of all time?"

Aubrey tucked a stray hair behind her ear and nodded her head. "Exactly right, Madame President. Where are you holding him?"

Picquery's ears turned bright red. "Get out and never mention that request again!"

"Where is he being held? Please, I require information from him."

"If you value your career, you will leave now and I will forget this happened."

Aubrey gave a pleading glance before Picquery waved her wand and tossed her out of the room. Aubrey landed on her side as the doors slammed. She got up and stared at the doors for a few seconds. The receptionist led her away as Aubrey went back to Graves' cell.

He stood when she came in the room. "I trust you're still taking the case."

Aubrey grimaced. "Why does it matter?"

He lowered his eyes and sighed. "Because no one else will. I know that now more than ever."

Aubrey felt sorry for him. Truly. He paced his cell as she spoke up. "I meant that it doesn't matter because I have limited resources. No matter who takes this case, this organization will see to it that you're proven guilty. To whatever end."

Graves kept pacing. "I know. I've known it for some time. But, I will not allow my name to be ruined over a false accusation. Nor yours."

They made eye contact. "There are more things at risk than our names. Many wizard employees, here and all over the world, will be affected. No one will know who to trust. If an auror can be over taken, anyone can."

Graves hung his head as Aubrey noticed the gray streaks he head in his hair. Her heart stopped as she felt another idea pop into her brain.

"Mr. Graves...did Grindelwald use...Occulemency on you at any time?"

Graves swallowed. "Yes. Several times. He leeched his way through my memories. Sucking out who I am. He searched my very thoughts."

Aubrey approached the bars. "Does he...still come into your mind?"

He turned pale and kept his focus on the floor. "Mostly at night. In my nightmares."

"Does he say anything?"

"H-He...only said that I was to refrain from telling anyone the truth. The truth that he had forced me to give him my identity."

Aubrey grimaced. "You told no one?"

"Only you. The day we met. Ever since then, I've had...nightmares."

Aubrey reached past the bars and put her hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. "Mr. Graves, I believe I'm going to have to spend the night."


	5. Chapter 5

It had gotten late. Aubrey gave a small yawn as she sat outside of Graves' cell. She held her wand and muttered small charms. Graves, to her surprise, sat quietly. He was always quiet. That's not what surprised her. The fact that he was so quiet considering what she was about to do was what surprised her.

Aubrey studied wizarding law. She was no expert at spells, although she wasn't necessarily terrible at them. She knew spells, but knowing and casting them are two different things. Aubrey was better at small charms than spells. She paced the room, practicing small charms and spells.

"You're no expert at Occulemency," Graves commented, breaking his silence.

Aubrey paused. "No, but I shall conquer it."

"It's a tricky skill. Even most aurors can't master it," he said, lowering his eyes, "Including myself."

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Well, that's comforting to know. Truly, I wouldn't want to break into the mind of an expert."

His eyes raised as their eyes met and they shared small humored smiles. Aubrey looked away as the door to the room opened. A guard entered and held a wand in his hand.

"Miss Masterson? You're here later than usual."

"Yes, I intend to stay the night. I require more information before the trial this week."

The guard gave a small nod. "If you need anything, I'll be outside."

"Thank you."

He left them alone as Aubrey turned to face Graves. She approached the barred door and held out her wand. "Alohomorra."

Graves was taken back as she entered his cell. She entered but left the cell door open. His eyes stared as she approached him. They moved to the open cell door as his heart began to beat against his chest.

Aubrey stood before him and spoke calmly. "I can't do this unless I'm this close."

He rested his hands on his thighs, swallowing. "Okay. Get on with it."

"I need you to be asleep."

He grimaced. "How am I supposed to-"

A flick of her wand caused his mind to shut down. His body slowly slumped forward and she caught him. She laid him down on the bench and stood up straight. After a few seconds, he began to twitch and gave sharp inhales.

Closing her eyes, Aubrey held out her wand towards him and whispered, "Legillemens."

It felt as if a blast of wind whisked her off her feet. She entered a dark bedroom. Looking around, she was surprised she actually did it. The bedroom had a bed that was done and several newspaper clippings on the walls. The door opened as Graves himself came in.

He slammed the door, out of breath, and leaned against it. He gasped for breath, as if he had ran there. Aubrey watched him turn with a gasp. The door burst open and layers of smoke came into the room. Graves yanked out his wand but it flew from his wand.

"I require...your assistance..."

The voice sent a shiver through Aubrey. She leaned against the wall behind her as the smoke filled the room. Graves narrowed his eyes as the smoke formed into the figure of a man.

"A power is growing, Graves...it would be wise of you to join and not be overtaken..."

"I'd sooner die," he spat.

The man, Grindelwald, gave a sneer and slapped Graves across the face. "You aurors think yourselves so noble. All wizarding blood is valuable to me, but I'm willing to make exceptions."

Graves grit his teeth as the image blackened out. Aubrey was surrounded by darkness. She felt around for something to grab onto, leaving the sanctuary of the wall she leaned on.

A splash made her heart stop. Her feet were soaken wet as she found herself standing in a large body of water. A lake, of sorts. The sky was gray and the water was cold.

"Like what you see?"

Aubrey froze. She slowly turned to see Grindelwald also standing with his legs in the water. His silver hair and clear eyes made her shiver a bit.

"I've created this little home in Graves' mind. He's a brilliant thinker. I just expanded his mind to my liking."

Aubrey held up her chin. "Why him?"

Grindelwald tilted his head in confusion. "He's the least irritating of his profession. You said so yourself. If an auror can't be trusted, then who can be?"

She felt her shoulders lower. An auror is similar to a police officer in the muggle world. If the police can't be trusted, who will people turn to? Not just the police, but the government. Anyone. Anyone.

"I will prove him innocent."

"And, then what? He'll have this behind him? You don't see it. No one can."

Suddenly, Aubrey shut her eyes as she felt herself fill with air. She stumbled to the floor of the cell with a gasp. Graves also sat up and gasped. His dark eyes met hers as he begged for an explanation.

"What happened?"

Aubrey slowly got to her feet. "He's planning something. Something bigger than New York. He spoke as if nothing would stop it."

"He's imprisoned. How can he achieve anything?"

"I don't know. But, I can't figure this out myself. I need your help."

Graves grimaced. "What do you mean?"

Aubrey struggled to catch her breath. "He spoke as if he's already won...but I need more information, and I can't get it from you. I must see Grindelwald."

He felt his face turn pale, but nodded. "I know where they've put him. But, it'll be tricky to get in."

"Where? Where is he?"

Graves lowered his voice. "He's being held here."

She couldn't believe it. "Here? How do you know this?"

"I've heard the guards bring it up once. Plus, like you said, one needs to be close by to use Occulemency."

"Close by? He's not close by. To use Occulemency from a distance would require extreme power."

"Grindelwald still enters my mind, but he cannot hold for long. He's not as skilled in it as he may seem."

Aubrey gave a small sigh. "Well, where exactly is he?"

"There's only one cell that would hold someone like him. It's down below in the basement. It's like a safe at a bank. Large, metal door. The unlocking spell won't help you there."

"How can I get in?"

"You'd have to get rid of the guards outside. Once you're in, it should be easy. That cell is hardly ever used."

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "I have to see Grindelwald, but I can't do it as myself. He won't open up to me, he's already seen me."

She paced the room as she repeated his words to her in her mind. Graves watched her until she froze. Her eyes widened and she felt her jaw hang open.

"Graves...I need your help."

He gave her a look. "Haven't I been helping?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, yes, but this is different. I need your help, but it'll be dangerous."

"What do you need?"

"I need to use polyjuice potion. If I'm to get to Grindelwald, I'll need to disguise myself as you."

Gravea shook his head at this. "It won't work. Do you know how long it takes to make that potion?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I have all night."

He gave her a look. "Try all month."

Her eyes widened. "A month?"

"Besides, I'll bet the ingredients for the potion are being monitored and aren't selling by order of this place. And Grindelwald would know it wasn't me. He's been inside my mind, Aubrey. He knows me."

Aubrey sighed aloud and paced the room again. "There has to be another way."

She glanced at Graves and he was already looking at her. His eyes weren't like before. They were desperate but ready. "I'll go."

Aubrey grimaced. "Go? Go where?"

"I'll see Grindelwald. It has to be me."

She lowered her eyes and swallowed. "He could kill you. And it's not like you can just walk out of here."

Graves raised his eyebrows and stood up. "I didn't walk out. I just attacked you and took your wand."

Aubrey stared at him, feeling a little tense. "Graves...you could get caught."

"What can they do to me?"

She studied him carefully. Her wand extended out and touched his arm. "If you're going to break out, you'll need me. We do this together."

"No, I won't let you destroy your reputation-"

"I've lost my reputation since I took this case. I have nothing much to lose."

Graves gave a small nod. He glanced at the cell door that was still open and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Aubrey took his hand. "Are you?"

She dragged him out of the cell and they ran out of the room. The guard from before readied his wand when he saw them dash out. Aubrey cast a small wind charm and knocked him against the wall.

They ran down the hall and Aubrey asked, "So how do we get to the basement?"

Graves saw guards coming and yelled, "Wand!"

Aubrey, without thinking, gave him her wand. He aimed it at the guards with a steady arm. "Stupify!"

Still holding his hand, they ran to an elevator as an alarm went off. Graves kept casting spells until the doors closed and they went down. Aubrey gasped for breath and Graves handed her back her wand. She looked at him and took it back.

"You're fast," he panted.

"For an auror, you're quite slow. But, that was good...what you did. I'm God awful at spells."

He gave a chuckle. "I can see that. A wind charm?"

She smiled and shook her head. "So, the basement is where he'll be?"

"Yes. It's one of the strongest cells here. He'll be there."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. It looked like a large car garage. Graves led the way as they approached a large door. Just like he described.

Graves gazed up with steady eyes at the door. Aubrey handed him her wand. He took it and muttered a spell several times.

"No guards?"

"The alarm went off. They would have been summoned to another floor," Graves replied.

The large door gave a creak as it opened. Graves gave Aubrey a nod, telling her to wait. He kept her wand and stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Grindelwald sat in a corner. Graves spotted his silver hair first. When he looked up, Graves saw those silvery-white eyes. The ones that bore into him during his nightmares. Grindelwald glanced up at Graves and revealed an evil grin.

"Come to pay your respects?"

"I've come to gather information."

"For the girl? You think you have a chance at escaping your fate? Your days as an ordinary wizard are over."

Graves did not hesitate. "They won't kill me for an accusation of aiding you."

Grindelwald laughed. "You still don't see it."

"See what?"

"You may be proven innocent at your trial. But, then what? You truly think this world will accept you? This whole incident is a part of you and it will never go away. You're finished."

Graves took a step back. He felt all confidence leave him. "I should just kill you."

"Before you do, I ask you to consider one thing. The law. Wizards are forced to hide and conceal our true power from those filthy muggles. Why must that be?"

"That is the way it's always been."

"But is it fair?"

"It's not about what's fair, it's about what's right."

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow at that. He slowly stood up and Graves stared into his white eyes. "You would protect those vermin? They've had their time to walk this Earth and even kill our own kind!"

Graves took a step back. "They were afraid-"

"As they should be! I mean to draw a new future for our people. A future where we no longer need to hide our gifts. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Graves!"

Graves turned his back to Grindelwald when he heard Aubrey's voice. Aubrey could wait no longer. Aurors would be down soon and Graves was running out of time. "Graves, we must go!"

Graves stepped away from Grindelwald and hurried out of the cell. Aubrey gave a sigh of relief that he was alright.

"The aurors are coming. We have to-"

Suddenly, Grindelwald appeared behind Graves and grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it behind his back. Graves grunted and struggled against his grip.

"Drop it," Grindelwald hissed, eyeing the wand in Graves' hand.

Aubrey eyed the wand as well. She took a step forward in an attempt to grab it before Grindelwald could get ahold of it. Grindelwald seemed to read her mind and used his other hand to grab a handful of Graves' hair.

She froze, understanding his message, but kept her eyes on her wand.

Grindelwald gave a laugh."Is this the savior Albus sent? One who knows nothing of defensive spells or the dark arts. One who chooses to live amongst muggles instead of her own kind."

Aubrey tried to think but she couldn't act without risking Grindelwald hurting Graves. She could only distract him. "You know Dumbledore?"

"Know him? You truly know nothing. Worthless excuse to the name of wizard."

Graves could take the pain in his wrist no longer. He dropped Aubrey's wand and Grindelwald bent down to grab it, still holding Graves. Aubrey held her hands up in surrender.

"I'll do you a favor since you were so kind as to release me. I'll take this scum off your hands and you can simply go on as if you never set eyes on him."

Aubrey shook her head but Graves stared at her. He pleaded with his eyes that she consider. Grindelwald grinned and apparated with Graves.

"No!"

Aubrey's cry fell silent as she stood alone. Several aurors appeared and froze when they the young woman staring into the empty cell.

"Freeze! Show your hands!"

Aubrey slowly turned to face then with grief in her eyes. "He took him."

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

"Miss Masterson, you do realize the charges held against you can lead to prison?"

Aubrey stared at the floor. "I don't care. You have to find them."

President Picquery raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "I understand your concern for your...client, but there's no chance in finding them. They're gone."

"There's a dark wizard on the loose and he's kidnapped an innocent man-"

"Yet-to-be-proven."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "He's been taken against his will! He's my client and I'm responsible!"

"Indeed, you're the ones who let Grindelwald out," the auror standing behind Aubrey scolded.

"We didn't let him out. I had to speak with him-"

"Against my orders."

She lowered her eyes, admitting defeat. Her hands fiddled her skirt as she felt the president's eyes boring into her skull.

"Percival Graves was my most trusted auror, Miss Masterson. My second in command, practically. This hurts me as much as it hurts you."

"You shouldn't feel hurt. He didn't betray anyone! He's innocent!"

The auror took out his wand and aimed it at her neck, but President Picquery gave him a look and he withdrew it.

"You said Grindelwald spoke to you before he disappeared. What did he say?"

Aubrey swallowed as she took a deep breath. "He said that...he'd gladly take Graves off my hands. He means to kill him once he's done with him."

"Well, that's it, then," the auror said.

Aubrey grimaced and turned to look at him. "You can't just leave him!"

The auror, a young man, looked to the president for support. "Madame president, Graves aided Grindelwald. All evidence leads to that fact. He clearly escaped to rejoin his master. It's over."

"Graves is innocent, if you'd just-"

"I agree. We will set a search for Grindelwald. What he does to Graves is

not our concern. He has chosen his path."

Aubrey's eyes widened as she tried to stand up. The auror placed his hand on her shoulder, sitting her back down. "Please, we can't abandon him. Let me find him-"

"The only thing you'll be doing is going on a ship back to England. I'll have you sent home myself. No charge. It's the last we can do for all you've done," President Picquery said with a forced smile.

"Grindelwald has my wand," Aubrey said, suddenly.

"You can purchase one when you get home. It's been a pleasure."

The auror took her arm and led her out of the president's office. Several employees stared as she was led out. The auror stopped once they reached the secret entrance and gave her a bow of his head.

"Have a lovely morning."

He turned and went back inside as the entrance faded away. Aubrey stood in Central park as the sun began to rise. She walked to her hotel as the day began. The entire city was abuzz in minutes. Traffic had begun and stores began to open.

Aubrey reached her hotel room and glanced at her owl. "That's it."

It was cold. He didn't even realize the sun had come. How could he? He had been taken underground. Graves was lying down when he awoke. Black chords bound his arms to his sides so he was unable to move. He turned his head when he heard that voice again.

Grindelwald growled as he tried to cast spells with Aubrey's wand. He noticed Graves was awake and gave a sigh.

"This wand doesn't agree with me. Pathetic little thing. Almost as useless as its owner."

Graves tried not to look affected by his words, but Grindelwald saw through him. He always did. "What do you want from me?"

Grindelwald frowned and gave Graves a hard kick in his side. He grunted and fell on his side.

"Don't abuse your ability to speak, boy. I'd hate to kill you so soon after being reunited," Grindelwald ran a hand through Graves' hair.

Graves drew his head back to avoid his touch. Grindelwald knelt down and used Aubrey's wand to lift Graves' chin.

"So cold. I truly missed being inside that vulnerable mind of yours. So easily manipulated. So...weak."

Graves grit his teeth. "I..am not..weak!"

Grindelwald grabbed his chin as silver eyes met black. Graves knew this game. He closed his eyes but one cast of the cruciatus curse opened them. Grindelwald shushed him as Graves tried to fight back and pull his face away.

"Look at me," he whispered.

"Piss off," Graves spat.

"I said, look at me!"

Graves did look into those silver eyes, making Grindelwald smile. "You will assist me again. Then, I'll make sure your pathetic excuse of a savior suffers a fate worse than death."

"You won't touch her," Graves snapped.

Grindelwald gave a sigh of annoyance. "I think it would be wise for you to start getting used to how I work, Mr. Graves. Because you and I..."

His hand slid against Graves' jawline and down his chest. "...are going to be together for quite some time."

"I'd sooner die."

Grindelwald leaned close to Graves' ear and whispered, "It'll come."

He pulled away and Graves spit in his face. Grindelwald's eyes darkened and he slapped him across the face. Suddenly, the area began to shake. A loud horn made Graves cringe but Grindelwald stood up straight with his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. He stretched out his arms as the subway train rushed behind him.

"Very soon, this city and these people will know the power of Gellert Grindelwald and the true potential of wizards and witches will be unleashed upon these useless muggles!"

His clothes flapped against the wind as Graves leaned back against the brick wall. He rubbed his back against it, hoping to weaken the chords binding him. Grindelwald started laughing as the train continued going by.

The train had gone and Grindelwald looked as if he had just eaten a good meal. Content and satisfied.

He took Aubrey's wand and approached Graves once again. "This might be a little painful."

Graves knew what was coming. Never again would he let this monster enter his mind. He kicked Grindelwald's leg and ripped free of the weakened chords. Quickly, he ran down the tunnel without looking back. It had gotten dark but he avoided the tracks.

He ran and he heard Grindelwald running behind him. Graves muttered a charm and old landers hanging on the walls of the tunnel lit up. He could finally see and kept running.

The wall on his left gave small blasts as Grindelwald cast several hexes but missed. Graves ducked and dodged as best as he could. Just when he thought he'd have to run for miles, he saw light at the end of the tunnel.

He ran until he reached a long bridge of tracks. The Brooklyn bridge. It stood several feet above a one way street as several cars drove below him. Keeping his balance, he ran across the bridge until he heard a train coming his way.

He froze and turned to see Grindelwald aiming his wand at the tracks. "Seems the street below us is in need of a new paint job. So good of those oncoming muggles to donate their blood for such a task."

Graves stared at him in horror. "No..."

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes at him as the train got closer. "Come here. Now."

Graves looked back at the train and at Grindelwald. He felt his heart sink as he made his way over. With a wave of his wand, chains wrapped around Graves as he fell to his knees before Grindelwald.

He knelt in front of Graves and grabbed his neck. "Your stupidity will cost you."

"Do what you want with me. I don't give a damn," Graves spat.

Grindelwald ran his thumb across Graves' lower lip. "I know you don't. Luckily, I'm flexible."

He aimed his wand at the bridge and Graves read his mind. "No!"

"Bombarda!"

The bridge gave a small explosion as the train came closer to the new gap on the tracks. Rubble fell below and people screamed. Grindelwald grabbed Graves' chin and forced him to look at the oncoming train.

"Look at it. This is but a taste of the war between us...and them. Isn't it beautiful?"

Graves felt his chest tighten as the train came closer and closer. People everywhere screamed and ran. Suddenly, a screech seemed to make everything stop. An owl clawed at Grindelwald's hand and took the wand from him. He groaned at his bleeding fingers as the owl returned the wand to Aubrey's hand.

Graves couldn't believe it. Grindelwald grabbed him and stood him up. Graves tried to fight back as he yelled, "Aubrey, the bridge!"

She stood below the bridge and aimed her wand towards them. "Stupify!"

Grindelwald shielded himself wjth Graves who took her hex.

"Graves!"

He fell unconscious into Grindelwald's arms, who apparated with him again.

The train horn made her gasp and quickly waved her wand up at the gap on the tracks.

"Oh, God, come on..." she pleaded.

The fallen rubble returned to its place and the train crossed safely. Her eyes closed with heavy relief. Several onlookers stared and she quickly obliviated them. Her owl flew towards her and landed on her arm.

"You did good, Terrence. But, they've gone again. And, I think I know where."


	7. Chapter 7

Grindelwald stared down at the city as he stood on a rooftop. His hands clenched into fists as he recalled being in his cell. Dark. Lonely. His silver eyes shut at the memory of it.

He turned as Graves shifted where he sat. "I require a wand. Surely the MACUSA has a spare I can borrow."

Graves said nothing. Grindelwald expected nothing more. He knelt down beside Graves and placed a hand on his head. Muttering a spell, he entered the auror's mind once again. Graves fought back as best as he could. Although he could not produce a patronus charm, he knew that happy memories were just as useful.

He recalled some of his successful cases as an auror. How he had caught some of Grindelwald's fanatics. How he had saved a pair of muggles from a car accident. He never sought rewards or recognition.

Grindelwald saw him fighting back and was amused. He searched deep within Graves' mind and practicality handpicked some of his darkest memories. His mother dying. Some failed cases, although they were few.

Graves was too exhausted to continue. But, his pride urged him to press on. The chains binding him fell to the ground as he stood up. He apparated to a small wizarding market and put up his coat collar to avoid being seen. Inside his mind, he screamed to be released from this control but he had little strength. Grindelwald made him enter a wand shop.

There, he managed to steal one and hide it within his coat. He was not so subtle. A couple spotted him and pointed fingers. Grindelwald smirked and so did Graves.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Several wizards and witches ran and screamed. A few braver ones took out their own wands, but Graves struck them dead before they could make another move. He walked past the bodies on the ground without care.

In his mind, Graves grew angry as he struggled to keep fighting back. But his anger only kept his happy memories away. His anger seemed to fuel Grindelwald's power. He apparated back to the rooftop where Graves was bound once again. He sat, glaring up at Grindelwald who admired the stolen wand.

"You're doing so well. You're much more vulnerable than before."

Graves grit his teeth. "Stop leeching into my mind."

"You keep fighting me when it would be so much more convenient to just...submit to me."

"I'll never submit."

Grindelwald chuckled at that as he stepped closer to Graves, as he sat on the ground. "You will. I'll just have to break you."

"Do your worst."

Graves took a sharp inhale as Grindelwald leaned close and cradled his face with his hands. He pressed his nose close to Graves' cheek and inhaled his scent. Graves was shaking, but not so much from fear. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched.

"You must've felt so alone. Having your own kind turn their backs on you. Being locked up when you did nothing wrong. I know the feeling."

His voice was so calm. Like a snake slithering silently towards its prey.

"You know nothing."

Grindelwald slapped his hand over Graves' mouth and continued speaking with his soft voice. "I know that you have always felt alone. You may be deemed with high respect in your profession, but they are only words. There's something missing in your life."

Graves looked at him with pure horror as he saw Grindelwald's eyes glance at his covered mouth. "Perhaps, I can help you."

He removed his hand and stared at his lips. Slowly, he leaned forward.

"Get off me," Graves growled as he thrust his head into Grindelwald's.

He yelped in pain and fell on his back. His silver eyes darkened again as he got to his feet. "Willingness from you would've spared you further pain. But, I'm more than capable of getting what I want through force."

He took out his wand and sneered, "Crucio..."

It feel as if pieces of sharp glass had crawled under his skin. Graves held back a scream as he fell to his side and shut his eyes. He took the curse several times until he gave into his screams.

When he was close to losing consciousness, Grindelwald approached him. Graves narrowed his eyes and kicked at him. The wand fell from Grindelwald's hand as he crouched down to hold his leg. Graves lunged for it as he managed to crawl towards it.

His pale hand grabbed it and he removed the chains binding him. Grindelwald smiled up at him as he cradled his sore leg.

"You haven't won."

"I think I have," Graves replied with a smile.

 **A/N: I'm just going to explain something here. I've yet to receive negative reviews (Which I don't mind, if there's something bad or something that makes no sense, I don't mind hearing it so I can fix the story or fix what I have planned for the next chapter). I just feel like I have to say these 2 things for those who read but don't review for your own reasons and may have a problem related to these things, specifically because of what happens in this chapter.**

 **1) Graves is the hardest character to write in this story. For me, at least. We have nothing but Grindelwald's, for lack of a better word, performance as Graves. I've done research on his character and so on, so I'm not writing blindly but actually writing dialogue and gestures for him is a challenge. So if he seems OOC for some, let me know so I can write him better.**

 **2) Grindelwald gets touchy and really close in this chapter towards Graves. Idk if JK Rowling has stated that he's gay like she did with Dumbledore. But, I feel he also felt something for Dumbledore but they just never expressed or talked about it. So, I like to think he was gay. I know I wrote that Grindelwald chose Graves specifically for his position but I wanted to slide in a slight one-sided romance here too. Not to say that gays are evil, to be clear. But I wrote him touchy also because in Fantastic Beasts he (as Graves) IS quite touchy with Credence, specifically. I just thought that was such an evil gesture: touching. Touching and hugging a boy who's lost and confused.**

 **That's my 5 cents but thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Graves kept the wand aimed at Grindelwald, who only stared at him with his silver eyes. Grindelwald didn't look as shocked or helpless as Graves would have hoped. He doubted himself, but thought perhaps Grindelwald was bluffing.

"Percival..."

Graves grit his teeth. "Quiet...crucio!"

Grindelwald gave a grunt as the curse hit him. He leaned forward in pain, but smiled. Graves narrowed his eyes at his captor's enjoyment. He squeezed the wand in his hand, as he cast the curse again.

"I should just kill you," Percival muttered.

"You have the power, boy. But you lack the skill of understanding the-"

The crucio curse was cast again and Grindelwald clenched his jaw.

"Shut up!"

Graves felt lightheaded as he felt Grindelwald's power trying to break through his mind. Enough was enough. He kept his eyes wide open ads he fought back. Grindelwald chuckled loudly and said, "That's it. Keep fighting me. I always loved that from you."

Suddenly, Graves felt his hand shaking so much. Then, his body began to shake as well. They both heard a wooden clatter as the wand fell to the ground. Grindelwald slowly stood up as Graves kept fighting. He stepped over his wand and towards Percival. His hands held onto the auror's arms as he kept trembling. Gently, he shushed Graves and pulled him into a hug.

"My dear Percival...we are both wizards. We should not be fighting one another, and it was never my intention to harm you."

Graves struggled against the wizard's grip, as he continued to battle the grip he had on his thoughts.

"We are not the violent ones. We only have each other, and everything I've ever done was to show you...and show our brother and sisters that there is a better future for all of us."

Percival could hear him, but was no longer in top of the building with him. He stood in a foggy lake with his knees deep in the water. Within the ripples, he saw images of witches and wizards. Muggles lived in peace and watched in awe at the magical talents of wizard-kind. He felt tears build in his eyes as the images look too good to be true. Slowly, he knelt down to the water and touched it. He was pulled into the water, immediately. However, air filled his lungs, not water.

He opened his eyes, carefully, and found himself sitting at a dining table. One he knew too well. His mother was pouring tea for him and he sat in confusion. She smiled and handed him his cup. "Percy...drink up."

"Mum...how? You're dead."

Percival had lost his mother when he was a young teenager. She was killed at a bar where she had accidentally performed magic in front of two drunken muggles. They had shot her. Percival gazed at her fair skin and felt a sense of optimism. She shook her head. "You can't have me back, but you can have a better world for yourself...and future wizard folk."

Her hand touched his face and she looked behind him. Aubrey was there. She held out her hand to him and approached the table. Graves looked awful. His skin was so pale and his eyes were red and exhausted. Carefully, he held Aubrey's soft hand and she leaned down to kiss him. He pulled away when he realized none of this was making sense.

"My boy.."

Graves turned and was now back at the lake from before. Grindelwald was beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're tired. You must rest now. Let me help you."

"Help.."

He nodded. "You are a bold man. I needed your help, and I knew it was wrong to force you into this. But, as you know, sacrifices must be made for such times."

Slowly, the vision faded and Percival woke up. He was in a bed. Slowly, he sat up but deeply wished to return to sleep He felt as if he had slept for days. It was refreshing. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Perhaps this was the path he was meant to take. It didn't take long for him to go back to sleep. Grindelwald entered the bedroom as Graves was still sound asleep. He knelt by the bed and ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair. Graves slept silently and this made Grindelwald smile.

"My dear Percival," he whispered.

He turned his head when he sensed something. Grindelwald looked back at Graves before leaving the room. It was Aubrey. She was looking for Graves. Grindelwald could sense her mind occupied with the idea of finding Graves. Nothing was holding him back form finding her and crushing her neck. Nothing...except Graves himself. If he knew Aubrey was hurt, he would quickly blame him. Grunting in frustration, Grindewald quickly shook his head to calm down. Surely, she just needed some persuasion from him. He grinned and got an idea.

He apparated to an alley in the city. If Aubrey was as clever as Dumbledore thought she was, she would find him easily. He exited the alley, and blended in with the crowd. A few people stared at him. Muggles, not wizards. He glanced up when an owl screeched. Grindelwald smiled to himself and followed the owl. It led him to the motel where Aubrey was staying. He entered and slowly made his way through the lobby. The owl flew across the hall and up a flight of stairs. He followed and eventually came to Aubrey's room. His white hand opened the door and saw her sitting there, waiting for him. Grindelwald had never really noticed how young she appeared to be. He closed the door behind him. Aubrey had to admit, seeing him this calm was frightening to her. It was like waiting for a snake to take its strike, but all it did was sit on your lap and wait.

"I don't believe I ever got your name," he whispered.

"My name is irrelevant, at the moment, Mr. Grindelwald," she replied.

She felt uneasy when she notice done of his eyes was brown and the other was silver. He stood before her and held up his hands. "I'm not here to harm you."

"You're here because I want you to release Percival Graves. He's of no use to you, and there's no reason for you to keep him in your captivity."

He stared at her, and sensed great fear within her. Still, he humored her. "I never intended Graves to be with me purely for his usefulness."

"Whether you had good intentions or not is not my concern, at the moment. I demand that you release him. He is awaiting trial, and possibly another trial, thanks to you. MACUSA thinks he escaped with you-"

The silver-haired wizard was now standing above her as she sat. He touched her cheek and she turned her head from his touch. "Stay..away."

He looked down at her innocent, little eyes. He thought of Credence when he saw them. Aubrey spoke up again. "Let him go and return him to me."

"If they think he escaped with me, there's no doubt they blame you. You were there," Grindelwald interrupted.

She blinked but said nothing.

"And, there is no doubt in my mind that the president has ordered your immediate return home to England. If you were to stay any longer, I'm sure you would be in greater trouble than you already are. I don't think a face as delicate as yours would last in prison."

"They may do with me what they like, but I will not move an inch without Graves. Alive and no more harmed than he already is."

Grindelwald paced around her and spoke softly. "Would seeing him..persuade you that he is alright?"

"This is not something for you to decide. I ask that you bring him here and release him. Now."

Grindelwald put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Just out of curiosity, how did you think you would persuade me? By simply being civil?"

Aubrey held her breath, as she tried not to wince at his touch. His hands were cold, and his voice was tender. "You proclaim that you are not a monster. You claim that you want peace. I was willing to put myself on the line to see it myself."

"And what do you think?"

"If I see Graves, I think you'll have kept your words."

Gellert Grindelwald removed his hands and continued to pace around her. "I will bring him tomorrow night. No tricks. I have kept my side of this meeting, and I expect you to do the same."

"You will have kept your side when I see him alive," Aubrey spat.

He wanted to take that neck and squeeze it. But he remained unmoved. "Very well. Thank you for your...civility."

Aubrey watched him leave the room and gave a deep sigh of relief. Grindelwald returned to where Graves was asleep and cupped his cheek. Once again, Graves awoke and looked up at Grindelwald. Grindelwald stood up,"Are you well rested?"

Graves could barely nod. His mind was almost gone. He could barely speak. Grindelwald held Graves' hand and said quietly, "The girl. Your lawyer. She wants to see you. I promised her that I would. But before we do anything, I think something must be done. Of course, I wouldn't want you to agree to anything without your consent."

Graves stared at him with his mouth hung open. He was almost completely mindless. It pained Grindelwald to see his beloved so lost, but he forced his hand. "I so dearly wish for us to be wed."

The mindless auror just stared and moved his head enough for Grindelwald to count it as a nod. With his wand he created rings. Marriage within the wizarding world was as equal as a blood pact. Divorce was not encouraged, except for severe circumstances, of course. But marriage between two people in the magical world was powerful. Grindelwald knew this. And with Graves as his husband, it would unleash a world of opportunity for him. He placed a ring on Graves' finger and also put one on.

"Unbreakable Vows are common at a wedding, my dear Percival. Shall we?"

Grindelwald went first and vowed to protect Graves at all costs. He vowed to keep him close, always. Then, he helped Graves with _his_ vows.

"Do you vow to love me and only me...forever?"

The auror gave something equal to a nod.

"Do you vow to aid me in anything I ask of you?"

Another attempted nod.

Grindelwald was content. He left Graves to sleep more, and the rest of the night was silent for the both of them.


End file.
